


Pyrrha's Fall

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breeding, Corruption, Ear Penetration, Grimm - Freeform, Grimmification, Mindbreak, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Seer, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: lucky-3833 asked:Pyrrha gets a little too confident when out fighting Grimm, and winds up at the mercy of one of the rare Seers. That's okay, though. Those corruptive tentacles it has will be more than happy to mindfuck her into the perfect Grimm cockslut, and she'll probably not even remember the name of that boyfriend of hers.Btw my spellchecker did something weird to the paragraphs on this one? I don’t usually double space. If that’s distracting to people lmk and I’ll re-up it.





	Pyrrha's Fall

Crash~ Smack~ Thwack. "Pfah!" Pyrrha scofffed in a decidedly uncharacteristic tone, "Thse Grimm aren't even putting up a fight." she was working through some issues, with javeline and shield. Even felling a Ursa with complete ease. "Who's next?" the redhead gave a delighted smile at the retreating beasts around her.

"Pfah, that's what I thought." the invincible girl's guard was down for all of two seconds, flicking her weapon innocently enough. Pyrrha let out a gurgling cry as she was hoisted into the air! 

A ruby red tendril wrapped tight around her throat, unbelievably strng. She thrashed and squirmed dangling as if by a noose. Swinging her weapons at her unseen aggressor had no effect whatsoever. "Unhand me!" Pyrrha wheezed, the garotte around her neckline had her features flushed with asphyxia. 

That solitary tentacle wasn't her sole worry however. As she kicked and squirmed, she managed to catch a few faint glimpses of the glowing ball of Grimm behind her. It clicked down at her demands, a second thin tentacle creeping its way along her cheek. "I said get off!" Pyrrha cries, tossing her spear to the ground, she reaches up and grabs the tentacle that stroked her cheek. Only for it to immediately lash and coil around her wrist, and YANK that into the air. 

Her other arm was soon suitably bound, leaving her dangling, and a little less choked~. She could do nothing to stop the beast from toying with her as it pleased. A fourth tentacle returned to stroking her cheek, leaving a faintly slimy residue along her face, before its rounded tip traced itself inwards, dragging along Pyrrha's lips. "I'll bite!" the girl cried. The beast didn't like that~ It digs its tendril right into her maw, and yanks her lips apart. 

"Nhnff!" Pyrrha's mouth was held agape as the floating ball of grimm before her dangled itself from behind her, to just before her face. She stared up at it, the alien beast best described as a jellyfish. An extra fat Grimm couled tendril dangling between the mass of wiry thin ones that currently choked her into the air. "Nhnff!" Pyrrha whines with her mouth being pried apart. Her tongue thrashes and squirms, before the extra fat mass drapes across it.

She shook her head, her eyes wide with fear. The tentacle was as thick as her arm, she was positive she was going to choke on it! And yet, it writhes along her tongue, pushing itself soundlessl towards the back of her throat. "Ghrlkkkk?" Pyrrha's desperate struggling did nothing as the smooth, sleek red member began to penetrate her throat. Her tongue pinned beneath it~ As she tried to gag, she only managed to swirl her muscle along that heated member.

A flash of pained light shot through Pyrrha's body, something had burrowed its way into her ear! Her legs kicked, gurgling on the length that pushed itself deeper and deeper into her gut. Her eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of aid. The pain she felt was unbearable. The thin red wisp worming its way into her skull, and penetrating her mind~ Zzzzzt. She'd never felt this. She'd never felt anything like this before. Her body spasms and writhes like it's being elecuted. Another bright flash of red light. It didn't hurt as much this time, her other ear was being probed.

That tentacle missed the mark however~ As it squirmed within her orifice, it didn't manage to coil around her brain as the first one did. It didn't manage to wrap her body up in its corruptive load~. Instead, it prods out of Pyrrha's nostrils, and squirms uselessly, flailing around for another hole to fill~.

Pyrrha's eyes fell half lidded, she gags audibly on the spear within her face. The jellyfish lowers itself towards her dangling face, her fingers wrapped gladly around tentacles. Jerking them slowly as her mind was fucked. Her cuntlips tingling with delight, dripping wetness onto the ground below.

Schlooorp~ Her face stretched around the extra fat throat fucking length. Each and every one of those crimson lengths was seeping corruption into her every pore~. Her skin grew paler, her veins grow more and more defined, red gashes along her body, beautiful, tribal patterns spreading out along her skins. Her eyes darker as the spear in her brain shuddered and. Came?!

Splrrrrrt~ Her thinkpan couldn't resist~ As it was doused with hot, gooey seed. Stray tendrils gush their load across her limp body as her mind was left to rot~. Wallowing in a pool of perfectly altering grimm spunk. As she bathed in their cum, she was reborn anew~. Her cunt tingled with purpose, with desire!

Ghulp~ Ghulp~ Ghulp~ The fattest tentacle was the last to climax, shooting its load straight into her gullet~. The steamy, heated seed had totally sealed her fate, as it dribbles from her nostrils and seeps from her ears. Once the seer was done with her, she was dropped, discarded to the ground~ The newly Grimmified Pyrrha's body was made for one single thing. To breed her brood, to see it grow strong enough to conquer all.

She wipes a strand of Grimm spunk from her lips, her jet black eyes marked with brilliant red pupils. She brushes her snow white hair from her face, "Which one of you is alpha enough to breed me?" she cries to the hordes of Grimm she had slaughtered just seconds before. Baring her fat ass towards her would be breeders. Her ovaries churned up egg after egg into her altered body~. Her snow white skin bore the brand of a Grimm breedwhore right on her gut~. The swirling pink pattern almost looked like the outline of her ovaries~. Almost.


End file.
